


After the Ritz

by Ichoal



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, First Kiss Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Crowley (Good Omens), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichoal/pseuds/Ichoal
Summary: Usually, when Aziraphale & Crowley come back to the bookshop after a night out they turn to tea and wine, or they simply thank each other and utter some parting words before heading back to their own lives, both of them knowing they can't afford to take things further. After all, the threat of execution has always hung over their heads. However this time, they've already survived excecution. They're free! Does Aziraphale dare to finally take down 6000-years worth of protective emotional walls?





	After the Ritz

**UPDATE: **Thank you so much for the Kudos and 300 hits this is the first time I've written fanfiction for a public audience so the feedback and support is really appreciated!  
  
NOTE: _While I REALLY love NSFW fics and art of the ineffable husbands I personally believe them to be asexual with a close romantic relationship. This scene revolves around the beginning of when that romance is allowed to blossom, the night after their celebration at the ritz. (Aka. The ending scene of the Good Omens TV series)._  
  
_ It has ridiculously soft and sweet themes. Very FLUFF. I did my best to convey the emotion they are feeling in that moment. I apologise if it comes across as long-winded, convoluted or hard to read instead._  
  
_ I hope you enjoy!_  
  
\-------------------------------

  
  
They returned to Aziraphale's bookshop after their celebration dinner at the Ritz, the tension buzzing between them so apparent that if they were to take a moment outside of their thoughts to listen, they could probably hear ringing on in the air around them.  
  
There was always tension between them at the end of their nights together. A heart-wrenching concoction of Crowley's undying loyalty, his respect for the Angel's emotional walls. The walls Aziraphale had built under the guise of an 'angelic duty' in an to protect them both from hellfire and holy water, and The Angel's 6000-year mission to push Crowley just far enough away because he knew. He could feel it. Crowley would throw away his eternity in an instant just to express himself to Aziraphale if he were given the chance. He would choose to have loved and lost his life for that opportunity, but Aziraphale could never bring himself to even entertain the idea of risking the demon's _life_. Just the thought of losing Crowley was too much, Aziraphale had chosen to suffer an eternity of denial and dancing an endless dance around the subject of their feelings just to keep them alive. To keep them together, even if just _together_ was all they could ever be.  
  
6000 years of torturous self-discipline imprisoning their clear and truly ineffable love for each other. Locked away just as Crowley had found Aziraphale all those centuries ago in the Paris dungeons. Chained up deep within their heavily fortified walls, knowing that if they was taken out into the daylight the guillotine would be waiting for them. But this time was different, Aziraphale thought as he placed his coat on its stand, _finally different_. They had already been taken to the guillotine, after all. Dragged there in bonds by those they should have been able to trust as punishment for risking both of their eternities for the continuation of the humans, the world. Not just the world, but _their_ world _together._ Yet here they stood, they had survived the fallen blade, and by truly trusting each other they had destroyed the guillotine.  
  
Aziraphale turned to face Crowley who stood in the middle of his bookshop, hands in his pockets gazing at the statue of angels fighting as he always did while he was waiting on Aziraphale to decide if they should continue their night with tea and wine, or go their separate ways. Aziraphale would often look at Crowley, from the corner of his eye, or occasionally doorways or corners before the demon had noticed he had come. It was a habit he had picked up from somewhere within their first-century together when he detected that simply gazing at him may open doors within themselves he wanted to keep shut.  
  
Now though, he dared to gaze, or perhaps stare was more accurate, at the demon in his bookshop. The serpent of Eden, tall, lean, clad in black standing there just as he walked, slouched elegantly (how did one manage that?) with no control over his narrow hips. His face was scrunched into a somehow casual scowl, snake slit eyes hidden behind dark circle sunglasses. _His_ Crowley. Aziraphale dared to think, and felt the wash of what could truly only be described as an ineffable feeling crashing against his heart. It filled his chest so quickly he had to breathe in a deep lungful of air his angelic vessel had no use for.  
  
His reflection was suddenly visible in the mirror of Crowley's Sunglasses. Slender fingers with dark painted nails slid the sunglasses down from the demon's face and hid them away within his dark attire, laying bare his true serpent nature under sharp furrowed brows. After all, Crowley never needed to hide them from his Angel.  
  
"Angel?" Came the words Aziraphale had heard so many times the number would prove too tedious to pronounce. The word that described perfectly exactly what Aziraphale _was_, and exactly what he _meant_ to Crowley simultaneously, but this was the first time Aziraphale had ever allowed himself to enjoy it as the later, and it set his immaculately dressed form into motion, crossing the distance between them.  
  
Usually, his worried hands would tie themselves in knots at his stomach when addressing the demon, a habit formed to help calm himself when everything he wanted to say was battering at the walls inside, but now they subtly reached out and invaded the serpents space. A soft, and perfectly manicured hand lifting to gently grasp at the side of Crowley's neck. Smooth leather dress shoes creasing as he raised himself upwards and placed his lips onto Crowley's own. His eyes closed as he gently but urgently allowed the emotion in his chest to be delivered to his demon in the only way that he felt it could truly be expressed to it's fullest.   
  
Crowley's widened eyes blinked in concurrent surprise and realization before softening and fluttering closed a moment later as Aziraphale's long overdue message was received all too clearly. It crashed against and crumbled his own metaphorical walls to ruins. The flood of the insurmountable love a demon should never have be allowed to feel washed through his own chest and sent itself into the kiss as if shouting. "Yes!" in both answer to his Angel, and a personal celebration.

  
  
When they had first met on that wall of Eden and spoke their first words to one another Aziraphale had reasoned to himself that the instant fondness he felt for this demon was simply because he loved _all_ of god's creatures. Even those who had fallen as they too were crafted by the almighty. However, it couldn't explain the growing sense of love he felt _from_ the demon over their years together. After many years and much denial, he allowed himself to realise he was more than just fond of Eden's serpent and furthermore, he realized there were a good many of gods creatures he couldn't possibly love, no matter how hard he had tried, and ironically most of them were among the almighty's closest.  
  
They parted, gentle and impossibly tender just as their kiss had been. Aziraphale lowered his head and rested it on Crowley's lapel. "I love you, My Dear. More than anything on earth. Or heaven and hell, or even the universe. I could traverse the stars you so beautifully placed in the endless void above and never find another soul that I could ever love as much as I love you. I am so dreadfully sorry it took 6000 years, a threat of apocalypse, and our death sentence for me to allow myself to express this to you." Aziraphale told Crowley in unbearably dulcet tones only a being of pure love could hope to produce.  
  
The weight of his Angel's words and the sudden demolition of the strength he had built to keep his heart from either breaking or overflowing from his mouth caused Crowley's knees to buckle. They gently sank to the bookshop floor grasping at each other softly, as if fighting the idea of being apart for another second. Their eyes finally met and the emotion between them encouraged Crowley's slender hands up to cup both sides of Aziraphale's face as if holding the most precious, fragile gift he had ever been trusted with. He leaned in, taking a moment to rest his forehead against the angels as if unsure if the moment was truely real. His lips reached down and pushed tenderly into the plush warm angel's cheek cupped carefully in his hand.  
  
  
  
This was the soft, warm Angel he had longed to touch. Dreamed of gently brushing these cheeks. Exploring these hands with his own, or idly playing with these fingers as they walked. Dreamed of running a hand through this impossibly soft hair. Longed to innocently rest his arm over these shoulders, or a palm on these thighs. On a rare indulgent occasion, he had allowed himself to wish his lips could meet these lips. He could never act on these wishes, he had feared even a simple brush of their hands may ignite something that would destroy his 6000-year resolve and ruin their peace. Drive Aziraphale away. He could never have lived with that. "Or I'll never speak to you again!" Was the most effective threat his Angel could have used.  
  
"For G-... GOD's sake, I love you too." He declared, as if to the heavens, despite the sting it left on his lips. Aziraphale didn't glance to the heavens as he was prone to do with the mention of the almighty. He no longer feared her finding out about their love for one another. He had determined within this moment that if an _ineffable_ plan truly did exist, the only result he could think of profound enough to conclude it _had_ to be this. Had to be them.

\--------------------------------------  
  
_**UPDATE**: I went back and edited this because I wasn't happy with some things. Sorry to the 250ish people who had to read the first draft._  
  
**AFTER NOTES:** _I imagine Aziraphale as a passionate, intense being who is literally made of love, and that the result of his pent up passion for Crowley would result in an intimate kiss. I see him as very slightly selfish, the reason he could never allow Crowley to come into danger because it would break him to lose Crowley. He literally pushed Crowley further away after handing him what he assumed was a suicide pill. "You go too fast for me, Crowley." because it would ruin Aziraphale to lose him and now that the risk of losing him is more of a possibility he needed to distance myself more to avoid the pain. Despite being intelligent and good with words, I think he would feel like a kiss was the only way to truly convey his overwhelming pent up desires to Crowley. Aziraphale is also kind of an indulgent creature so I always assumed this fits as well, as he's indulging in his love for the first time. I still felt he would want to declare his love verbally, however, in the most romantic way he could think of, and I think he will now continue to do so consistently. I think he feels a pang of slight guilt for keeping them apart for so long and wants to show Crowley all the moments he was pushing him away wasn't how he truly felt._  
  
_ I imagine Crowley's first action is to cherish Aziraphale. To hold him, look into his eyes, kiss his cheeks. Here in his arms is the angel that he has loved, protected, suffered for, and put all of his loyalty into for 6000 years, suddenly allowing him, allowing them both to be together unconditionally and Crowley wants to take in every tiny piece of Aziraphale he can. Every piece he's quietly protected and silently loved because unlike Aziraphale, Crowley never denied himself the reality of their relationship, he just never acted on it because he knew that was what his Angel needed from him until now. His declaration of love wasn't, and probably will never be, as long-winded and profound as Aziraphale's, I don't think he's even been good at putting emotion into words, however, he has always been a demon of action and I imagine he will show his love physically a lot more than declaring it out loud._  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your feedback!  
  
I posted the sketches of the my Instagram doodle account @ichoal_doodles as a part of sketchtober, however, I've only been drawing for about a year now so please don't expect much! My main Instagram is @cosplay_ichoal


End file.
